This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to puzzle toys.
Many toys exist which require skill and the use of memory to achieve a particular result in the operation of the toy. One example is the cube toy which consists of a toy having moveable sections, the goal being to line up all the sections having the same color on a side of the cube. Other toys are illustrated in various patents.
In the patent to Presby, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,942 a rotatable amusement and education device is disclosed which has a central axis with a variety of rings therearound, each ring having a multi-sided outer surface. Each of these multi-sided outer surfaces have a picture which, when properly aligned with the multi-sided surfaces of the other rings, forms a completed picture.
The patent to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,657 for pictorial toys illustrates a series of rotatable rings placed within a cylindrical container, each ring having various drawings thereon. The cylindrical container has an open section through which the drawings on the rings may be viewed. The drawings are made up of various parts of the anatomy of a person such that when each is rotated with respect to the others and the drawings aligned, various comic configurations can be formed by the rings.
The patent to Benitez for a columbian egg puzzle, U.S. Pat. No 496,716 discloses an egg shaped toy having moveable weighted balls inside which, when rolled through a maze and into the proper positions, will balance the toy on one end. The patent to Smallwood for a toy or puzzle, U.S. Pat. No. 479,158 discloses another egg shaped toy divided into two half sections, each half section having a weight fixed therein, each half section moveable about a common axis. When the half sections are rotated with respect to each other and the weights are counterbalanced, the egg will balance on its end.